Magic Long Since Forgotten
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Finding himself at a new disadvantage, Harry receives a new power...one that is both ancient and modern. Getting help from the shadows, he will carve a new future for himself.  Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: The First Task

_Magic Long Since Forgotten_

_During Harry's Fourth Year (TriWizard Tournament), Harry was more than meets the eye. Using ancient magicks that were long since forgotten, Harry will cast away the chains of binding and reveal the real "Power he knows not". Features a supportive Dumbledore for once, not one where he tries to seal this power away for "the greater good". _

_In this fic, I wanted to portray Dumbledore as someone who supports Harry discretely, not a manipulative mastermind that has become the norm. Other than that though, Harry essentially awakens to the magic style of Nanoha (though I haven't exactly decided as to whether it should be Belkan or MidChildan, though I am leaning towards the latter). Also, you will notice that the weapon speaks in two different languages. To save everyone the trouble, its German and Japanese. Yes, there is a reason for that. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Awakening<p>

"Welcome, Lady and Gentlemen," Ludo Bagman said, his hands rubbing against each other. "To the first task of the TriWizard Tournament! Your task here will to be recover the golden egg!"

"'Golden Egg?'" Harry mimicked, clearly confused.

"Correct Mr. Potter," Crouch said, sounding as stiff as ever. "We have four dragons, one each. They were all given a golden egg to protect. You, as our school champions, must retrieve it, in any way possible save for killing the dragon. Understood?"

_'Fighting a dragon…are they bloody serious! I'm so dead!'_ Harry thought. Sure, he may have fought against a basilisk, eluded a werewolf, and even beat back a possessed teacher, but to fight a _live dragon, in front of an audience_ was really pushing things!

'_You okay?'_ a female voice said in his head. '_You look really nervous._'

'_Have you ever thought that it could be due to the fact that he's gotta face an overgrown firebreathing lizard with a treasure fetish?' _another female voice said snidely. '_It couldn't be that, could it, Master?'_

'_Actually, it is that, Agito,'_ Harry thought, a small smile gracing his face.

'_Wait, DRAGONS!' _the first female voice yelled (telepathically). '_This tournament is supposed to be a safe contest, not a game of who can die faster!'_

_'Not really helping, Rein,' _Harry thought, shivering as he was the last to pull out the figure of the dragon he was to face. Wincing at the heat, he grabbed whatever was left in the bag, only to pale at the sight.

"A Hungarian Horntail?" Harry said, his voice barely above a squeak.

"Well, that was the last one," Crouch said, looking down at the boy. Poor lad; to face one of the most ferocious dragons (a mother at that too!) at such a young age; he'd be surprised if he was still alive five minutes in!

With that, the two Ministry officials, followed by the Headmasters of the three schools, left the four champions to contemplate a strategy.

"Calm down Potter," Krum said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry nearly hyperventilating. "You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this."

"But that's the bloody problem, I didn't enter this damned tournament!" Harry yelled. "Hell, I was looking for a quiet term this year!"

"Is there something wrong?" asked one Professor Dumbledore, who came in after hearing Harry yell.

"No, nothing wrong professor," Harry said rather sarcastically, falling onto one of the nearby cots. "Just wondering what would be less painful and less embarrassing; being burned to death or being stomped on."

Eyeing the poor fourth year, Dumbledore sighed. Despite all appearances, he felt sorry for the poor lad. True, he could've done something about him being in the tournament (like declaring a DRAW to restart the damn thing), but he was certain that Fudge or Crouch would've made a huge fuss. So with that aside, he just had to let Harry compete.

But that didn't mean he couldn't bend the rules every now and then to help him.

"Harry, if you would, a word please," the elderly professor said, beckoning the boy to him. They walked off, a good distance away from the tent, before he spoke, "So, are you ready for this?"

"Honestly? No," Harry said bluntly. "I'll either make a fool of myself or die in the process."

"You really must stop such negative thinking," Dumbledore said, frowning. "Its not really healthy."

"Can you blame me?" Harry said. "I have to fight a friggin' Horntail, the most magic resistant of that batch of dragons and the most ferocious, not to mention a mothering one!"

"Do you have any sort of plan?" Dumbledore asked, looking at his protégée.

"I had no idea what the First Task would even be, so of course not," Harry said, sitting on the ground that overlooked the lake. "Hagrid wanted to show me something the other day, but Snape had assigned a five feet essay that night, due the next day."

Dumbledore sighed. Trust Serverus to bollocks up a proper plan. Feeling a sudden, yet small flux of magic around Harry, he focused his glasses. He blinked in silent surprise as he saw to small balls of light hidden in last Potter's jacket.

"What of your familiars?" Dumbledore asked, catching the younger wizard off guard.

Composing himself, Harry responded, "What familiars? If you're talking about Hedwig, then I highly doubt she can do anything against a dragon other than spit up pellets."

"I may be old Harry, but I'm not senile," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. "I am talking about the two beings you have hiding in your jacket."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance, although inwardly he was sweating bullets.

After a few tense moments, Dumbledore sighed. Pulling out a small necklace with a sword charm from his pocket, he put it around the boy's neck. "For good luck," he said, before walking off.

As soon as the old headmaster was off distance, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Two small weights landed lightly on his shoulders, making him look up. On his left shoulder was a doll-sized woman, with fiery red hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a dark blue bikini top and matching short halter skirt. A leather belt lay uneven on her tiny waist, and on her arms were two dark blue gloves with red weights on her wrists. On his right was another small woman, but unlike the other, she had silver hair that reached her shoulders, a white sleeveless battle suit that left a cape trailing her waist.

"Agito, Rein," Harry said, looking around.

"Well, what I wanna know is how that old coot sensed us," Agito said, turning herself to look where the headmaster walked away. "I mean, we're using barriers and low AMFs for the god's sake!"

Rein said nothing, but was instead looking at the necklace that Dumbledore had given her master. Staring at the green emerald at the hilt, her eyes widened.

"Harry, this is a-!" she started.

"_And now its time for the youngest Champion of the tournament, Mister Harry Potter!" _the three heard Ludo Bagman cry out.

"Crap!" Harry said, taking off before hearing Rein's explanation.

Appearing moments later at the tent, he nearly tripped over his feet, thus stumbling onto the arena. A loud crash made him look up, right into the eyes of a very mad, very protective Hungarian Horntail. With a roar, it lashed its tail at the youngest champion, only for said champion to dive under a rock formation. Unfortunately for him, the force of the tail swipe created a small rockslide, preventing his escape to the other side.

"Rein, what were you saying earlier?" Harry said, keeping his back to wall, listening to the dragon's footsteps.

"This is an Intelligent Device!" the silver haired unison device said, pointing to his necklace that his headmaster had just given him. "I can't believe there was one here on this planet!"

"What?" Agito asked, taking a look at the necklace for herself. "Wow, she's right! Its kinda old though, but at least its been maintained."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at the sword charm closer himself. He was captured by the green emerald, only to be snapped back to reality by a deafening roar. The dragon had found his little hiding spot, and was preparing to roast him alive!

"Agito, we've got no choice now!" Harry cried, extending his left hand. "Rein, stay behind us!"

"But Master-!" both tried to say at once.

"WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO ARGUE!" Harry yelled. "Its either unite or be roasted!"

Agito turned into a small ball of red light and flew into Harry's outstretched hand and Rein flew into Harry's breast pocket as the blaze quickly made its way to the three. The red gem on the sword also flashed, as it they were all engulfed in white hot flames.

***Outside***

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, seeing his friend get burned alive in the deathtrap he had unwittingly set himself up in. The blast of fire was strong enough to break through the other rock barrier, but thanks to the magic barriers that were erected beforehand, the spectators were safe.

No one saw the charred form of Harry Potter anywhere, save for his smoldering wire frame glasses that had popped out from the blast. The crowd was silent as they waited in baited breath for the fourth champion to show up.

However, no one expected what happened next.

As the dragon stepped back, seemingly satisfied with its apparent destruction of the fourth champion, an orange bolt of light had appeared in front of its snout and collided with it. From there, the orange aura bounced several times of it, hitting different parts of its neck at the same time. Landing lightly after the last hit, it skidded on the rocky terrain, and when the smoke cleared, all the students gasped at the sight.

A young man, wearing what looked like a reddish-orange overcoat with flame designs on the edges over a burnt read button down shirt under a bandolier, black pants and steel toe boots. On his face was an emerald visor that covered his eyes that kept his long red hair back, which had a flame design on the edges. Finally, on his back was a giant silver broadsword whose blade reached all the way to his feet.

***Back to the Protagonist***

'_That was close,'_ Harry thought, glaring at the dragon. '_Thank god syncing up with you doesn't take too long...although I don't know where the sword or the new clothes came from. _

'_Amen to that, Master,_' Agito replied. '_Though I think the sword came from the Intelligent Device. _

'_The device creates barrier clothing for more protection,_' Rein explained. '_But more on that later; we've got to deal with this thing!'_

"Right," Harry said, gripping his new weapon on his new weapon in his gloved hands. Without as little as a grunt, he pulled the sword out, showing off its majestic glory for all to see. On both sides were two spherical indentations, each carrying the same for jewels on a platinum disk.

The dragon, a little confused but greatly upset that it didn't kill its target, snarled at the fourth champion. Roaring, it lunged its long neck at the newly changed Harry, who held his sword in front of him, just as a knight would, the four gems shining brightly.

"_Segnung Gründer,__Erwachet!__" _The gems shone with red, green, blue and yellow lights, as they flew off the blade and surrounded the sword. The green light shone the brightest and engulfed the blade, stopping the dragon in its tracks. As the green light died down, the four gems had turned into an double bladed axe. One edge was smooth and sharp, while the side was edged and serrated. The handle was made of solid gold, and there was a small indentation at the base of the grip.

"_Erden__Schalter__!" _(German Translation: Earth Breaker!)the device said, all of the four green gems shining. The two blades opened up to reveal a six bullet chamber, all of them empty. By instinct, Harry reached into one of the bullet pockets and produced six shells and loaded them into the chambers in one fluid motion, pulling his hand away as it closed back up. A loud clicking noise shattered the silence, as a dark green runic circle formed underneath him. With a yell, Harry raised up the axe and swung it down, shattering parts of the stone arena As the shards of stone flew in the air, they were coated with the same green light as the sword, and flew at the giant dragon. As more and more stone projectiles continued to fly, Harry himself leapt forward, ready to bring the smooth end of the axe down on the creatures head.

Unfortunately, the dragon didn't take that too kindly. The dragon opened its wings and closed them, creating a giant gust of wind that pushed Harry onto his back and most of the stone projectiles back.

As the dragon roared in pain, Harry leapt forward, readying his axe for another strike. Unwilling to put up with the insult, the Horntail spat out another gout of fire. It looked like it connected, but…

"Agito!" Harry yelled. He extended his right hand, where a red runic circle appeared. The circle grew and expanded, blocking him from the flames. As that happened, the four gems in on the axe flashed red and became rubies. The red light surrounded the axe and changed its shape, changing it into a giant claymore, where the platinum plate moved to the base of the sword.

Raising his newly formed blade, he slashed forward, the blade humming. The blade opened up, revealing another barrel. Still having five other bullets from the last time, it just closed and loaded another bullet.

"_Feuer__Rüstung__!"_(German Translation: Flame Armament) the sword had called out, creating a giant flaming aura that engulfed the blade. The aura caused it the claymore to grow in size. Just as he was about to run forward, the mother dragon had already retreated, but was ready to fight tooth and nail for her children. Harry ran forward, and swung his blade horizontally, only for the dragon to swat him off.

'_Aw great,'_ Harry thought, dispelling the barrier. '_How the hell do I get the egg now? Not to mention, they're all gold!'_

'_I really want to meet the guy who organized this event_,' Agito thought back. '_because they apparently weren't thinking straight when they organized this event.'_

"_I may be of assistance to you sir,_" spoke his blade in a deep masculine voice

"How so?" Harry asked, dodging a gout of fire by diving to the side.

"_I can increase your speed at the cost of some defense," _the sword replied.

"Do it then," Harry said.

"_Yes sir!_" the sword replied, the red stones glowing yellow. The four gems turned from red rubies into yellow amber. The yellow aura surrounded the claymore and turned it into two small knives. Harry immediately felt lighter, as the long white overcoat shortened into a biker jacket, and the boots turned into smaller shoes with wing shapes on the sides.

"_Tsubasa-gata__!_" (Japanese Translation: Wing Form) the two blades said, now in a more effeminate voice as compared to the masculine voice earlier. A pale yellow magic circle appeared under him, tendrils of magic going over his feet. As the dragon swiped at him, Harry took off at great speed, ducking under his the gouts of fire and swipes from its claws.

Just as he reached the nest, Harry was nearly struck by the tail of the beast, had he not ducked backward and slid on his knees, tapping the golden egg out of the nest with his right knife.

Jumping on the dragon's back, he ran across its spinal cord before jumping off its head. Twisting himself to face the dragon, he threw both his blades at once. Holding his arms in front of him in an 'x'-shape, a magic circle appeared underneath him, holding him in place.

_"__Saisho-sho: Naga hi kuritikaru__"_ (Japanese Translation: First Form: Wing Hidden Strike)the two knives said, the hilts opening and closing rapidly as it loaded bullets into the swords. Flying back, knives first, the two struck at the dragons horns, completely snapping them. With one final roar of pain, the dragon collapsed, but not quite yet unconscious. Almost instinctively, Harry raised his right hand sword, the yellow jewel blade.

"_Tsubasa kusari__!"_ (Japanese Translation: Wing Chains) the yellow knives said, yellow wing like chains shooting forth from the air above the huge fire breathing lizard. With a small movement, the chains carried the dragon a small distance away from the nest.

Grabbing his intended egg, he sheathed both knives, which reverted back to its giant original form, Harry walked up the dragon. Despite the cries from the crowd, Harry patted its snout and said, "Sorry about the rough treatment. I'll make sure the crazies organizing this thing treat you right."

The dragon eyed him, almost dangerously, before closing its eyes.

"…AND HE'S DONE IT!" the voice of Ludo Bagman said, the tone full of amazement and wonder. "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION HAS MANAGED TO SECURE HIS GOLDEN EGG THE QUICKEST OUT OF ALL OUR CHAMPIONS!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this is the first chapter of the new story. There have been a few changes here and there, so I hope its better than the original._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Agito and Rein

Chapter 2: The Past

As he walked away from the arena and into the competitor's tent, Harry's form changed as Agito popped out of his chest as a small red ball of light. The clothes changed color from the orange red color to a dark raven blue color. Then the two blades flashed, and turned back into the singular necklace that placed itself around his neck, changing his clothes back to the form that was known as Harry Potter.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Harry asked, his voice oozing with sarcasm as he plopped himself onto the bed.

"Agreed Master," Agito said, flying down to him and resting on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why mothering dragons though," Rein said, floating to his other shoulder. "They're incredibly ferocious, especially when you try to take an egg from them."

"The morons who planned this probably thought it up for kicks," Agito said, her looking disgusted.

As his two small friends got into the finer parts of arguing of who did the planning (i.e. yelling at each other), Harry mused to how he met the two…

-*Flashback*-

_"_Diagonally_!" Harry yelled, throwing the handful of Floo powder down in the Weasley fireplace. As green smoke and fumes engulfed him, Harry could barely breathe. Thankfully, it was less than a minute before he was flung out onto a hard wooden floor, nearly breaking his nose in the process. _

_"Who's there!" a gruff voice called out, followed by the stomping of footsteps. Years of experience with the Dursley's made Harry run and hide behind a display, holding his breath as he did so. After a few tense seconds, the footsteps made their way to him, slow and cautious. Then, just as the old store owner was about to turn the corner, the door chimed. _

_"Ah, Lord Malfoy," the same gruff voice said, making the footsteps turning around and waking away. As it did, Harry felt a cold sensation very similar to how it would feel if someone cracked an egg over his head and let the fluid drip all over him. "How can I be of service today?"_

_"Well for one, clean up this pigsty," an oily cultured voice said, dripping with disdain. "Second of all, I would like to buy that item."_

_"Look, I told you before, Lord Malfoy," the original voice said, now sounding exasperated. "It won't do you no good for you to buy it. She won't work for you, no matter what."_

_"Are you saying that I am unfit?" the voice of Lord Malfoy said, his voice like a deadly viper, waiting to strike. _

_"I didn't say that," the original voice said, sounding not at all apologetic. "She just won't accept you, that's all. She's like a wand, y'see. She chooses her Master."_

_After a few anxious minutes, Lord Malfoy walked out, his cloak billowing as he walked away, slamming the door. _

_Several minutes later, the cold sensation withdrew from Harry as he heard the shopkeeper say, "Well, that just goes to show that some Purebloods just can't look beneath the underneath, eh, Harry Potter? And come out from behind there, you could kill yourself."_

_The young boy quickly did as he was told, appearing in front of the shopkeeper. He was a middle aged man, his clothes resembling filthy rags. "The names Burkes," the man said. "This is a pretty dangerous place for a young lad like you, you know?"_

_"I'm sorry for intruding!" Harry said quickly, bowing his head. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!" _

_Burkes just stared at the young lad before him, his brow creasing as he noted that he was covered in soot. "Well, what're you doing here anyways? The Floo mess up or something?"_

_"I meant to go to Diagon Alley," Harry said, looking chastised. "Where am I?"_

_"This here is Knockturn Alley," Burkes replied, turning his back to young wizard. "Go up the street and you'll find yourself in Diagon."_

_"Thank you!" Harry said, turning to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a rumbling from behind him. Turning around, he saw the glass display holding what looked like an dead fairy in chains shaking. Suddenly, the case exploded as light surrounded the 'fairy's' corpse, turning its ashen skin into a healthy peach color, restoring its black hair to a fiery red, and even forming clothes around its skin. As she slowly opened her eyes, it fell upon Harry, and they immediately shot open. _

_"Master!" she cried out, struggling against the chains. _

_This had taken Burkes by surprise. He had thought that it was just another dead pixie, waiting to be reanimated by another's magic. According to his source, it was one of those odd things that were servant creatures, or something to that. To see it suddenly return to life and calling to the lad had truly caught him off guard. _

_"Well?" he asked the boy who had also been taken off guard. "Are you going to take her?"_

-*End Flashback*-

And that was how he had met Agito in the summer before his second year, in a small store called Borgin and Burkes. Apparently, she mistook him for someone else, an old knight that she had been bonded with. However, when asked, she couldn't even recall the name, yet small tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't even explain why they formed; they just _did_.

Agito was a small spitfire, crass yet elegant, both brutal and gentle. She became an irreplaceable friend during that year, where practically everyone had called him the "Heir of Slytherin", making him out to be some monster. While he stood alone, she was with him. The adventures that they had the second year were ones that he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

-*Flashback*-

_"Where the heck are we?" Harry asked, looking around. He had managed to put the pieces together after Hermione had been petrified, and questioned Moaning Myrtle about her death. After getting the small details out of her, he found the entrance to the fabled Chamber of Secrets, built right under the girls lavatories. (Apparently, Salazar had a perverted streak about him too.)_

_Lockhart was a useless twit. He fainted after the sinks opened. _

_Agito grimaced, after taking a whiff of the air. "This is disgusting! What is this, the sewers!" Harry wisely chose not to comment. _

_After making their way past the giant snake skin, Harry found and opened another door with Slytherin's insignia. As it opened, he found one Ginny Weasley, lying on the cold damp floor. _

_"Ginny!" Harry yelled, running to her side, dropping his wand. _

_"She won't wake," a cool voice said. Turing around, Harry came face to face with the memory of Tom Riddle, who was smirking as he twirled Harry's wand in his thin fingers. Agito immediately hid behind Harry's back, not trusting the new character. _

_"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry said, eyes narrowing. "Look, I'm sure all we need is to get her to Madam Pomfrey and she'll be fine. Besides, there's a giant basilisk running around and we need to go before it comes out for dinner."_

_"Oh it won't come until its called," Tom said, looking down at the last Potter and the only female Weasley child. "Besides, we need to have a talk, Mr. Potter."_

_"We don't have time for this!" Harry snapped. "Just give me my wand and lets go!"_

_"We aren't going anywhere, Mr. Potter," Tom said, smiling at Harry's distress. "As a matter of fact, it will only be a few more moments before the stupid girl here dies."_

_"What do you mean?" Harry said, not liking the picture he was getting from this. _

_"Well, in just a few minutes, her life force will be mine, and Lord Voldemorte will rise again," Tom said, as if he was talking about the weather. His eyes narrowing, he pointed the stolen wand at Harry and continued, "Now then, what I want to know, Mr. Potter, is how a babe, not even six months old, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time. Care to explain it to me?"_

_"How would I know?" Harry said, standing to stare the living memory in the eye. "I was just a baby at the time."_

_"Pity then," Tom said. Turning and walking to the giant stone statue in the middle of the wall, he continued, "I had hoped that we could have to come to an understanding, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, it seems that you have no use for me, and therefore have to die. Such a pity; you could have to come to serve the greatest wizard of all time-"_

_"You aren't the greatest!" Harry yelled, charging in like the Gryffindor he was. "That title belongs to Albus Dumbledore! He's the greatest wizard!"_

_With not so much as a blink, Riddle turned around and released a burst of magic that sent Harry flying into an opposing pillar. "Really now?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "Then why is it that the mere _memory_ of me has cast him away from this place?"_

_"He's not gone until those who are loyal to him are still here!" Harry said, pushing himself off the stone. _

_"I see we'll have to re-educate you then," Tom said, turning away from him. "_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" _In what seemed to be the most disturbing thing Harry ever saw, the mouth of the statue opened, and out came the basilisk, eager for a meal. _

_However, just as the king of snakes was about to come upon him, a high pitched screech echoed in the chamber. Looking up, Harry found the phoenix Fawkes, holding a something in his beak. Dropping in the boys lap, Fawkes flew around and landed on the boy's shoulder. _

_"That's," Riddle started, a little concerned at first, but then started to laugh as he saw just what was delivered. "That's just the school's Sorting Hat isn't it? So that's what Hogwarts sends her defender? An over-glorified flaming pigeon and a dirty rag?"_

_Not knowing what else to do, Harry put the hat on, only to yelp in pain as he felt a heavy weight collide with his skull. Ripping the hat off, he looked inside, only to see a shiny silver hilt coming from the sword. Tugging at it gently, he nearly fell over when a ruby encrusted sword slid out so easily. _

_"Master!" Agito whispered, coming out of his pocket. "What is this?"_

_"Heck if I know," Harry said back, staring at the sword. _

_"So a giant butter knife can help you against the king of serpents?" Tom said, looking amused. "Very well then, amuse me Potter." Turning to the giant snake, he hissed, "_Kill him!"

_With a hiss, the basilisk lunged at Harry, who, thanks to his Seeker skills, jumped to the side before he was crushed. Just as the giant snake was about to lunge again, a screech pierced his ears as Fawkes rushed forward, talons extended. The phoenix trilled in triumph as it ripped off the eyes of the basilisk, rendering the strongest weapon of the king of serpents useless. _

_"_What are you doing?"_ Tom yelled. "_Just smell him!_"_

_Running into the pipes, he held his breath, not trusting himself. The giant snake slowly moved behind him, hissing as it did so. It had even gotten as close to his face, before it slithered away. _

_Emerging from the pipe maze, Harry landed on his feet, in front of Tom Riddle. Copying what he remembered from the few times he watched from Dudley's movies, Harry held the sword to the living memory's neck. _

_"Not quite good enough Potter," Tom said, smirking despite the sword on his neck. Just as Harry was about to ask, the basilisk burst from floor next to him. Jumping away, he dodged the snakes bites and lunges. Trying to jump up on the nearby pipes, the snake nearly bit his legs off. _

_Reaching the highest point he could, he stood up, holding the blade in front of him. _

_"Master, do you know how to use that?" Agito asked, uneasy. _

_"Honestly?" Harry replied. "No. I'm probably going to die horribly."_

_The giant snake hissed loudly, rearing its scaly head to face the second year. As it was about to lunge forward, Fawkes again appeared in front of him, his wings blazing. The Phoenix landed on his shoulders, and Harry felt a rush of power flowing through him. Copying another stance that he saw from one of his cousin's shows, he held the blade in his right hand, angled over his head with his left hand held in front of him. _

_Agito, not wanting to be left out, flew out in front of his extended hand. Suddenly, she started to glow with a reddish-orange aura, and became a ball of light. That ball of light pushed itself into his left hand. The power boost was incredible! White hot flames flew around him, yet it was the warm, comforting heat rather than the burning, searing kind. His black robes became a dark red color with golden trimmings, his glasses got an orange-yellow tint and his hair became a fiery red mane. _

_"What is this!" Tom yelled, taking an unconscious step back. _

_Opening his eyes, now a fiery red color, Harry jumped up as the snake lunged at him. With a smirk, Harry stabbed the sword in the snake's skull and slid down the snakes back, cutting along the snake's back as he did so. Jumping off at the end, he flicked the sword, ridding the sword of the blood and gore. _

_Just as Harry walked up the living memory, he suddenly collapsed, Fawkes jumping off. The warm, comforting feeling suddenly became painful, as if liquid napalm was now flowing through his veins. Nearly yelling in pain, he struggled onto his knees. _

_Tom, still a little unnerved at the sudden flux of power that the last Potter just portrayed, walked forward. A small sense of relief filled him, a small smirk gracing his lips. _

_"Here ends the great Harry Potter," he crowed, enjoying the torment that Harry was going through. Ignoring the phoenix, he continued, "Abandoned by his friends, left to die in the Chamber of Secrets. Look, even the bird is crying!"_

_However, that wasn't quite right. _

_The phoenix cried over the area where his talons had pierced the boy's skin. The soft tears flew into the wounds, and started to glow. _

_"Get away from his you stupid bird!" Tom yelled, throwing a curse in that general direction. Unfortunately for him, the magic had already been cast. The wounds glowed with a soft white light, and Harry felt the pain slowly ebb away. Agito popped out of his chest, and into his chest pocket, and turned back to normal. Taking advantage of faux Tom Riddle's lack of attention, Harry rushed forward and slashed at him, cutting him in two. _

_Unfortunately for him, that seemed to do nothing to him. "Now that was rather pointless, don't you think?" Not believing his eyes, he fell to his knees, spent. _

_"This was fun, Potter," Tom said, his eyes glowing with mirth. "But now you have to die. Any last words?"_

_Fawkes trilled again, taking both of their attentions. The bird seemed to have a smirk on his beak, as he held the diary in his talons. _

_"GIVE ME THAT!" Tom yelled, lunging at the phoenix. Instead of complying, the mystical fire bird through the book at Harry, who caught it with confusion. _

_"AVADA KEVADRA!" Tom yelled, throwing the fatal curse in the last Potter's direction. By pure instinct, Harry raised the book in front of him, where the diary took the full brunt of the of the curse. _

_As Harry felt his consciousness slip, he could've sworn he saw heard a familiar voice yell, "MASTER!"_

-*End Flashback*-

Meeting Rein, however, had been less glorious than that…

-*Flashback*-

_"Why are we even here?" Ronald Weasley asked, sounding very annoyed. It was a warm March Saturday afternoon, and he, Harry and Hermione were in the library. _

_"We do have a paper for Professor Snape due Monday Ron," Hermione reminded him, not looking up from her book as she scribbled a few more notes before reaching for another book. _

_"Bloody git probably did it on purpose," Ron said, in a right foul mood as he looked out the window, watching first years lounge around in the courtyard. "Why don't we just go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and do it there?" _

_"Because all our research material is here," Hermione replied. "And this essay is due Monday."_

_"Why don't we just do this tomorrow?" Ron whined. "It's a perfect day out and we're stuck in here doing a stupid essay!"_

_'Master, why is the red head so annoying?' Agito asked him telepathically. She was overhead, lounging on the bookshelves above them and way out of sight. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident, they had developed a telepathic link. In a way it was convenient, as she could render herself invisible and help him on a few tests and still not get him trouble for cheating. However, she only did so sporadically, as she really wanted him to learn without cheating. The link had even helped him during the disaster of a Quidditch match earlier that year. He heard her voice crying out to him, and that was what saved him from crashing into the ground headfirst. _

_'That's how he is,' Harry thought back, pouring into the book and taking down some notes. _

_"Ron, you cannot always do your work at the last minute!" Hermione said, now glaring at the red head. "Its completely irresponsible!"_

_"But it's a nice day out!" Ron said, as if that was the end of the argument. "C'mon, let's just go!"_

_"I can't," Harry said. "Remember, I don't have the map anymore, and I really didn't memorize all the routes yet."_

_'Liar,' Agito said good naturedly, smirking. _

_"And it's good that Professor Lupin took that map," Hermione said, throwing her two cents in. "After all, can you imagine the trouble you would've gotten into if you were caught?" _

_"Way to ruin the mood book worm," Ron grumbled. _

_A beat._

_"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked in a deathly silent tone. It was if the room had suddenly gone cold, and every fiber in Harry's body was yelling, "WARNING! WARNING! MT. GRANGER IS ABOUT TO ERUPT! FLEE! SHOW YOUR COURAGE BY FLEEING!" (or something to that effect). _

_Slowly inching away from the incurring eruption, he moved to the opposite side of the library. Just as he was about there, he heard his female friend's shriek about, which was actually loud enough to cause a shockwave effect. The effect knocked off a book from one of the high shelves that normal students couldn't really reach (you'd need special clearance from Prof. Dumbledore to get at those books for some reason; something about dangerous magic or somewhat.) _

_The book had no discernable title, but sported a dark blue leather binding and a golden cross on its coverss, and it was falling at a rather fast rate. His Seeker skills had failed him that time, for as Harry looked up, wondering what that whistling sound was, his forehead was rudely crashed into by the book, bouncing off as it did so. It still hurt, mind you, but Harry had felt worse. _

_What made it even stranger was the fact that book started to glow as it hit the floor. As Agito came by her master, it suddenly opened its pages, and after flipping to about halfway into the book, a being very similar to Agito popped out. _

_"You-!" Agito started, almost in shock. _

-*End Flashback*-

And that was how he met Rein, her full name being Reinforce Zwei. Agito seemed to have recalled her from somewhere, but even then, she couldn't remember anything. However, what the two did remember was that for some reason, they annoyed each other so much that they could barely stand to be in each other's presence. Harry eventually developed a telepathic link with her as well, just as he did with Agito.

Reinforce was Agito's foil, in every sense of the word. Whereas Agito would jump in headfirst, Reinforce stood back, choosing to analyze the situation. (In a way, she was kind of like a Hermione, only a foot tall.) She was insistent on getting the work done quickly, but also efficiently. However, she could be a little airheaded at times.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case by the end of last year.

-*Flashback*-

_"Master!" Agito yelled, going to his side. Harry was on the ground, facedown as he felt the cold touch of the Dementor's auras come into contact with his very soul. He could barely move, his limbs refusing to listen to his mind. "Master, hang on!"_

_"C-c-cold," Harry stuttered, unable to come with any other coherent thought than that. He shuddered again as another wave of Dementors came, taking a huge chunk of warmth from him. "C-c-c-an't…move…"_

_"We have to Unison then!" Agito said, trying to push him over. "My magic will help!" Just as she was about to transform into a ball of light, she was knocked away another wave of Dementors. _

_"AGITO!" Harry yelled, trying to push himself up, only to be pushed down again. _

_Rein seemed to be the only one unaffected by the cold, deathly aura that the soul sucking wraiths portrayed. However, due to her small stature, she had a difficult time even trying to reach her new master with all those demons flying around. _

_Opening her book, she created a small barrier and rushed forward, able to block their bony hands from reaching her. "Unison, IN!" she yelled, turning into a white ball of energy and plunging into Harry's back. _

_There was a huge explosion of magic, as a magic triangle appeared underneath Harry's fallen form. He was able to push himself up, with the excess mana stabilizing him. His hair became white, like fresh fallen snow and extended to his shoulders, his robes changed from black to light grey with silver trimmings and even his glass had a dark black tint to them. _

_When Harry came to, he found himself standing upright, the cold no longer affecting him. '_Agito?'_ he asked mentally, unsure if the small spit fire had merged (_they called it 'Unison'_) with him while he was unconscious. _

_'_Not quite, Master,'_ another voice quipped, coming from within him. _

_'_Rein!' _Harry asked in surprise '_But how? I thought only Agito could merge with me!'

_'_I guess you're the exception,' _Rein said, smiling. '_And its called Unison, Master.'

_"OI!" Agito yelled, flying up to the merged duo, going right in front of Harry's face. "He's my Master! Find your own!"_

_"You were too far to be of any use!" Rein said in Harry's body. Blowing a few locks of hair away from the eyes, Harry took over and said, "Its okay Agito. Just stay close to us." _

_As the the small red head did as she was told, a book similar to what Agito had emerged from (this time being sporting a black cover) flashed into Harry's outstretched hand. A cold wind blew through the forest as it opened its pages. _

_The Dementors began to swarm around him, curious of the new source of magic. One decided to get in close, only to be beaten back by a hidden barrier. Screeching in pain, the rest rallied behind its singular fallen member, going all out to destroy the thing that harmed them. _

_'_Rein?' _Harry said telepathically, sounding nervous despite not feeling the effects of the Dementor's aura. _

_'_Relax Master,'_ Rein said. Pouring some of her mana into him, the book stopped at a certain point in the book. "Der Mond scheint, die Sonne fällt. Komm zu mir, o Gott des Eises, und die Ehre unseres Vertrages. Nehmen Hitze von allen und zerstören mit kaltem. Ozocubu Kältetechnik!" (1)_

_The earth around them was sudden covered by a white magic triangle, and white lines extended onto each point. With a yell, Harry slammed his palm into the ground, creating a storm of ice that blew almost of all of the Dementor's away. Those that weren't blown away were frozen solid and shattered upon falling to the ground. _

_Not letting up, Rein-in-Harry flipped a few more pages of the grimore. Coming on the one she wanted, she began chanting, "__Eis__in meine Palme__kommen!__Einfrieren__meiner Feinde__ins Nichts__! __Frostexplosion__!" (2) In Harry's other hand, white bolts of magic formed on his fingertips. Spinning, he snapped his fingers toward the sky, as even larger bolts of power struck the rest, turning many more into ice statues. _

_"And now to end this!" Harry and Rein said together, holding their right hand upwards while their left cradled the book. "__Ritter des__der gefrorenen__Bläser__,__durch die Zeitalter__verlorenen__!__Beachten Sie__meinen Anruf__und__Antwort!__Komm__hervor__!" (3). Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky as another triangle formed in front of them. A small humanoid figure emerged from it, pure white as if carved from ice. It raised its hand, and a hammer with a large spiked head formed in its hands. Without even facing its master, it launched forward, swinging at the wraiths, freezing all that it came into contact with. _

_Harry allowed a small smile to grace his features…until he blacked out. _

-*End Flashback*-

The wild spellcasting had taken a huge bite out of his own magic reserves, more than Harry could compensate for at that given time. Thankfully, he didn't destroy his magic core; rather, he just overstrained it. It was like Agito's event all over again; fusing with the two gave great power, but until he had enough power to match them, it was useless. (But that didn't mean he was ungrateful). Seeing how his life had been saved, Rein had become an irreplaceable friend to him, just as Agito. The three of them had formed a partnership, never to be broken, regardless of the trials they would face.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Well, here is the full chapter, with both pieces. I want to thank everyone for their patience and hope you enjoyed.

So leave a review!

Translations:

1: The Moon shines; the Sun Falls. Come to me, o god of ice, and honor our contract. Take heat from all and destroy with cold. Ozocubu's Refrigeration!

2: Ice, come into my palm! Freeze my enemies into nothingness! Frozen Burst!

3: Knights of the Frozen Winds, Lost through the Ages! Heed my call, and answer! Come forth!

* * *

><p>-Also, here are a few ideas that I came up with for the device abilities and armor-<p>

Type 1: Weapon based (the Barrier Jacket remains the same)

The default form is a shield with the four gems in the center in a disk. The shield changes into a weapon depending on the element. The cartridges are not in this form, but rather in the weapons it changes into.

-Earth Weapon: Strike-Weapon Based (i.e Hammer). The Earth element is meant to be one of brute force, and can create shockwaves.

-Fire Weapon: Slash-Weapon Based (i.e Sword). The Fire element rends, and is mainly meant to buff the weapon with magic.

-Wind Weapon: Projectile-Weapon Based (i.e Bow) The Wind element is not really meant to be one for up close and personal, so its mainly a long raged class attacker.

-Water Weapon: Magic-Weapon Based (i.e Grimoire) The Water element, much like wind, is not meant to be up close and personal, rather to choosing to focus on support or effects.

Type 2: Armor Based (the Barrier Jacket is changed with this)

The default form is similar to what is originally posted here, but with a few differences. The magic disk containing the four gems are on his back, with long arm gauntlets on both of his arms. When the element changes, the gauntlets change to match the element accordingly, and Harry produces the weapon as if he were pulling it off a harness that was on his back or his waist.

-Earth Form: On the legs there are emerald plated boots and steel chains going around Harry's legs, hanging loosely on the sides. For his chest and upper body, he wears a light chain mail over an ornate green battle shirt, with with an emerald 'S' on the collar under a leather armor jacket. On his arms are two elbow length gloves, with circular shaped weights on his wrists. When he attacks, the weights form Cestus', often bladed. The cartridge is located in the wrists weights. Finally, for his head, he sports a dark green bandanna, where the emerald is.

-Fire Form: On his legs and feet are white (yet red and yellow tinted) steel plated shin guards and boots, over black under clothing. His waist has a belt that holds up a cloth guard that surrounds his legs (also affectionately called an ass-cape) with a steel guard on his rear that sports a red lion and a smaller ruby red banner on his front that bears the same emblem/ For his upper body, he wears steel chest armor that leaves his midriff (but covered with the same black under clothing from the waist) exposed. His upper arms are protected by shoulder steel guards, while his lower arms have the same metal protecting them (but the two pieces are not connected). His back is protected by the same armor as his front. Finally, he wears a helm that leaves his face exposed, but has an red eye guard, making the whole helmet resemble a lion's head, and the ruby is in the center. The cartridge is located in the weapons.

-Wind Form: On his feet are leather boots, which go up to his knees. His wears a leather belt around his waist that holds a small pocket on his left and right side, where he holds the bullets/spare cartridges, which in turn holds up white-with-a-slight-golden-tinted shorts. His arms are covered with a pair golden colored cloth gauntlets. For his upper body he wears a sleeveless yellow training shirt with a golden badger on his back. Finally, he wears a scarf around his neck, which doubles as a mouth guard, and a small cap over his head.

-Water Form: On his feet and legs are dark pants that go into leather, steel plated boots that have a blue colored steel toe. For his upper body and chest area, he wears a light blue shirt under a dark vest, which is then covered with a long overcoat that sports a raven on its back. His hands are covered in black gloves, which have dark blue lines that go across the fingers. Finally, he wears a large captain's hat on his head, where the sapphire (official name of a yellow rare gemstone) is. The cartridges are in the weapons.

So as you can see, I was kinda tormented at the fact that I could have implemented these, but wasn't sure if this made Harry come as too OP'd. So tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Chapter 3: The First Task Aftermath

"You did it Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping into her friends arms. "I don't know how you did it, but that was amazing magic! Where did you learn it?"

"I did a lot of research in the library," Harry said. "You know, the small stuff!"

"Like what?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Uhm, I," Harry started to stutter, unable to meet Hermione's eager gaze. '_Agito, Rein? Help please!'_

'_Say it's some old mage craft,' _Rein suggested.

'_No one on this planet knows what this, idiot!' _Agito hissed. '_Master, tell her it's a blend of runes and charms. If she asks what kind, tell her that you don't want to reveal it yet.'_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, ah, that was just rune work!" Harry said, rather abruptly. Just as Hermione was about to speak, he continued, "I found a book on it in the library, and thought it might help!"

Hermione looked at him critically for a few moments, before seemingly dropping the matter and smiling, grabbing him in a hug him once more.

Unfortunately, before Harry could even return the hug, a giant flash caught his eye. Turning to his left, he found the puke-green clad reporter from hell, Rita Skeeter, followed by her mousey camera man. "Well, Mr. Potter," she said, her Quik-Quotes quill going mad as she walked forward. "That was a stunning performance! Almost breathtaking! So tell me Mr. Potter, just how you did it!"

Harry said nothing, but quickly let go of Hermione and stood in front of her, almost protectively. Frowning a bit, she said, "Why so serious Harry? I just want to ask you a few things, that's all."

Eying the green quill as it went mad writing down Rita's "interpretation" of the events, Harry said, "Oh of course Ms. Skeeter. And I'm sure I can count not being horribly misquoted again, much like last time, right?"

Rita didn't even bat an eye as she dismissively waved the snub away, saying, "Oh come now, Harry. The people have the right to know what the youngest champion's feeling are, right? I was just doing my job."

"And I'm afraid your job will have to wait, Ms. Skeeter," an old voice said from behind them. Dumbledore entered the tent, his glasses twinkling by the light. "Come now Harry, I think you'll rather like the results. Good day to you, Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Bernardo."

Thankful to get away from the menace, Harry and Hermione followed their headmaster, curious as to how the scores would come up. "Well, how did I do sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I can't say here Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "Although I will say that your performance has left quite the impression on the judges."

"In a good way?" Hermione asked, sounding hopeful.

"You'll soon find out," the old headmaster said, as he walked up to the judges table.

As Harry and Hermione made their way to the judges area, a voice called them from behind, "Hey, Potter!" Turning around, he saw Cedric jogging up to them, his eyes still a little wide at what had just happened.

"Hello, Cedric," the fourth champion said. "So how'd you do?"

"Well, fine, but that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about," Cedric said. Noticing Hermione, he said, "Um, in private though?"

"Can it wait?" Harry asked. "We were just going to see my scores."

"Sure," the seventh year Hufflepuff said, a little put out. "Later then."

After leaving from that rather abrupt meeting with the other Hogwart's champion, Harry started to notice all the stares that he was getting, mainly from the other two schools. Most were looks of amazement, but from others (mainly the Durmstrang students), were looking at him critically, almost as if trying to analyze him.

Finally making to where the scores were being announced, they stood, as the judges just took their seats. As everyone quieted down, Ludo Bagman spoke up, holding his want to his throat.

"The judges have reached a verdict on the scoring of the fourth champion, Harry Potter!" he said, as the crowds cheered. "Judges, please reveal your scores!"

Maxime, looking a little disappointed for whatever reason, raised her wand and released a silver ribbon that shaped itself into a six, much to the displeasure of the crowd. Harry was even surprised to see that some of the students from Beauxbatons were upset at how low the score was.

Karkaroff didn't even a bat an eye as he cast his score in the sky. His score to Harry was a two, which created an even greater outrage.

Dumbledore waited as for the crowd to calm down before casting his score into the air. A silver seven formed, which earned him some small applause from the crowd.

As for the two ministry officials, Crouch Sr. and Bagman, they both cast their scores in the air. From Crouch, he got a five and from Bagman, he got an eight.

The numbers formed into a 28, much to the crowd's displeasure. The crowd's anger grew even further as the number changed again, this time becoming fourteen.

"Now as many of you are now wondering," Bagman said, as the crowd was just about to go insane. "We, the ministry and overseers of the tournament, had given instructions that the tasks were a test of magical strength, and thus all the champions were limited to the use of their wands. While it was indeed a magnificent display of magic, Harry Potter had broken that rule in favor of artifacts. Normally, this would result in a direct disqualification of Mr. Potter, but given circumstances and his performance, we have allowed this continue, but with penalties."

"THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Hermione yelled, as the crowd burst into hysterics the minute Bagman ended his speech. "First they force you to participate, despite being underage, and now they penalize you for not using a wand! Magic is magic; the medium shouldn't matter!"

Harry, on the other hand, just took the score in silence, not trusting himself to speak as he took it all in. As Hermione continued to rant and rave at the unfairness of it all, a small grin began to form on his face, growing into a full smile by the second. He burst out laughing a few moments later, recalling what Dumbledore had said to him.

"Harry?" Hermione said, a little unnerved at the sight of her friend laughing his head off, clutching his sides as if someone had hit him with a really strong Tickling Charm. Had all the pressure of the tournament finally come down on him, cracking him in the process?

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry composed himself and stood up straight, cricking his neck as he did so. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he turned to the bushy haired girl, his glasses glinting in the sunlight, and said, "Yes, dear Hermione?"

Now slightly nervous as she slowly inched away, she asked, "What was so funny?"

Walking up to her and putting one of his arms around her, ignoring the small squeak in surprise, he said, "Dearest Hermione, do you not realize what this means?"

"Not really, no," she said, blushing as his face came dangerously close to her own.

"Good, because neither do I!" Harry chirped, making everyone else stare at him with disbelief. "And for the record, I don't care about this damn tournament and its rules. They could give me all zeroes and I'd be fine with that!"

"Then," Hermione started, but was suddenly silenced when Harry's green eyes pierced her own with their gaze.

"This means, dearest Hermione, that I no longer care about the rules," Harry said, his face slowly closing the gap between them. "After all, a wise man once said, 'Screw the Rules, I have Money!'" Hermione squashed the sudden urge to slap him as she felt herself melting as his other hand cupped her face gently, almost tenderly. Their lips were dangerously close together, just a mere centimeter apart…

"Hey, Potter! Get your filthy cheating hands off my girl!"

…until a certain red head with many, many siblings whose last name ended with a 'Y' came onto the scene, his ears red. He looked as if he had just run to get to them, if his heavy breathing was any indication. Needless to say, the crowd who was watching the event wanted to kill him (yes, even the little insect reporter there) for ruining the moment.

"Ho? Your girl, Ron?" Harry said, pushing away from Hermione but keeping her in his arms.

"Yeah! My girl!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand. "So step off ya git!"

"Weasley, we just saw him take down a dragon, one of the most powerful magical creatures," a random student said. "Do you really think you can do anything to him with just a wand?"

"Well, show's over!" Harry said, letting go of Hermione altogether as he picked up his egg and walked off. "I'll be seeing you all later!"

"Harry wait!" Hermione said, moving to run after him, only to be stopped by Ron. "Ron, let go of me!"

"No," he said. "That cheating bastard had everything he wants, let me have mine!"

Hermione did the only thing she could think of.

Raising her hand, she backhanded his face. As he stumbled, she kneed him in between the legs, following up with a fierce hook. Just as Ron let go, she punched him once more, breaking his two front teeth.

Many people applauded her as she walked away.

-*With Harry*-

Harry was walking endlessly, chuckling a little as he made his way, his mind blank. As the crowds had dissipated, he ended up walking around the lake, eventually bordering the Forbidden Forest.

"Master?" Agito asked, appearing on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, but instead chose to trudge on forward, she got worried.

"Master?" Rein asked, appearing on his other shoulder. Floating in front of him and waving her little arm in his face, she got worried when he didn't even bat an eye.

Catching each other's eyes, the two nodded. Going to either side of Harry's head, they both grabbed his ears and shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Even that didn't get a response.

Annoyed, the small red head flew in front of him and reared her fist, causing a swirl of flames to appear around her small fist. With a growl, she yelled, "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" as she punched her master on his cheek.

The force of the punch sent him into a nearby tree. As he bounced off and fell on the ground, he looked up and asked, "Huh, Agito? What just happened?"

"I think you temporarily snapped, Master," Rein said, glaring angrily at the other Unison device.

Scratching his head, as he looked up at the two in confusion, he looked confused and said, "I did? I don't exactly remember."

"So what now?" Agito said, sounding irritated.

Looking up at the castle, Harry sighed and said, "For now, I just want to stay here."

Lying down on his back with his hands beneath his head, he looked past the branches of the trees and stared that late afternoon sky, the dark reds and oranges slowing pouring into the dark blue of the night. Agito and Rein flew over to him, lying next to him on either side of his chest, Agito taking the left with Rein on the right.

The three of them lay there for a while, feeling the cold, gentle wind blowing through. With a sigh, Harry asked them, "So what exactly happened? I don't remember much other than getting the egg during the task, talking with Professor Dumbledore and then talking with Hermione."

"Well, the judges of this tourney are damn bastards who have sticks up their assess," Agito said, earning a disapproving look from the other small woman. "What? They are!"

"Bluntness aside," Rein said, continuing the story. "The judges scored you rather harshly for the use of the Device instead of a regular wand. After you got your score, which was terrible by the way, you sort of, well…"

"You basically snapped and turned into some sorta really bad flirt," Agito finished for her in a rather blunt fashion. "You nearly kissed the girl too, had it not been for that ginger boy you hang out with."

"Wait, what!" Harry said, slowly getting up as to not suddenly knock the two off. "I nearly…kissed Hermione!"

"Well, yeah," Agito said, taking a place on his left shoulder. "Why? You seem to like the girl enough."

"Its just, well," the last Potter stuttered. "She and I are, well, with all the mess that the Prophet puts out…"

"I thought you never cared for what people thought?" Rein asked.

"Well, yeah, I don't care what they say about me, but I'm more considered about her," Harry explained. "The last thing I'd need is to get rid of Skeeter."

"Um, pardon me?" a small voice asked from behind them. Agito and Rein immediately hid into Harry's robes as he stood up. Getting up to his feet, he was about to be draw his wand, only to be stopped at the sight of the person there.

"You!" Harry said, his eyes widening.

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUN! <em>

_Who is this mysterious stranger? Does Harry know this person? Is this person a friend? Enemy? _

_Ain't I an ass? And don't worry, I'll try to do better next time._

_Dragonkey258_


End file.
